Never go inside the bathroom, again!
by The-Fiery-Owl
Summary: Itachi, Naruto, and Rock Lee all regret going into the bathroom.They never saw these things coming. One shot.


**Never go inside the bathroom , you will never know whats there waiting for you.**

**A/N: Written by Hinata1177 (me) and Edited by xxYouBigFatBearxx**

* * *

**Twuk Twuk**

Went the sound of the kunai.

Itachi trained hard, even if he was already in the Akatsuki. He couldn't get rusty with the most basic shinobi skills, kunai throwing. He was training peacefully in a secluded forest until he heard strange noises. It was coming from the Akatsuki hideout.

Curious about the mysterious noises, he entered the hideout. Only to find out the the strange noises were coming out of the bathroom.

As he approached the bathroom, the noises got louder and louder. It sounded like a male wailing and moaning. Luckily the bathroom was unlocked. Cautiously, he entered the bathroom, holding a kunai in his hand , ready to strike at any moment.

Itachi expected to see an intruder but he did not expect to see _this._ Itachi paled and the kunai dropped to the ground.

Orochimaru was sitting on the toilet. Did Itachi mention he was naked?

"W-w-wha-" Itachi swallowed and took a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING ON THE TOILET NAKED! YOU ONLY NEED TO TAKE OF YOUR PANTS! NO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE! YOU WERE BANNED FROM THE ORGANIZATION!" Itachi screamed at the top of his lungs, recovering from the shock and momentarily losing his emotionless facade.

"Oh Itachi! youve come to see me?" Orochimaru said happily. Finally, Itachi realized he was in the bathroom with a very _naked_ Orochimaru. And then he fainted.

After an hour, Itachi gained consciousness. He was on the bathroom floor and standing above him was Orochimaru.

"Well ,have you decided on becoming one with me ?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh hell no! I don't want to be come one with you! Go get my foolish brother! Not me!" Itachi screamed, jumping to his feet and awakening his mangekyou sharingan.

* * *

**In another room.**

"Hey Danna, do you hear those screams,un?" Deidara asked Sasori, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Just ignore it. I'm pretty sure I saw Orochimaru sneaking around saying something about getting Itachi. Well, Orochimaru is screwed" Replied Sasori boredly, fixing his puppets.

Deidara chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Itachi walked out of the bathroom with his hands stained with blood.

"Now back to training!" Itachi smiled and walked down the hallway.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto walked inside of the ninja academy. Inside, he sees Sakura walking down the hallway.

"Sakura-chan! Wait for me !" Called Naruto but Sakura couldn't hear him. Sakura enters the bathroom without realizing Naruto is calling her. With a smirk, Naruto says "No one will know if, no one sees it"

Naruto quietly enters the bathroom and enters a stall.

He hears Sakura's voice outside of the stall.

"La la la la la la ! " Goes Sakura's voice .Abruptly, Sakura's voice stops. Naruto gulps, predicting what's going to happen next.

Suddenly, she kicks down the stall Naruto is in and slaps him right in the face.

."GET THE HELL OUT!" Sakura shouts at the top of her lungs. She punches him in the face numerous times, leaving him inside of a stall all bruised up .

After a few hours...or days.

After the injuries become bearable to walk in. Naruto walks out of the stall, rubbing his soar cheeks. Suddenly a loud shriek fills the room.

He forgot he was still in the girl's bathroom..

"Naruto!" Someone hisses. Naruto looks up to meet the blonde eyes of Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh boy..."

Outside the window, squawks the crows, "Aho, aho, ".

* * *

Rock Lee walked down the road to Neji's home, so they could do their daily battle. When he arrived at Neji's room in the Hyuuga compound, he realized Neji's not in his room so he figured he has gone somewhere.

But Lee took a look around Neji's room and decided to tidy it up. Books on complicated Hyuuga jutsus lay scattered on the floor and clothes covered Neji's bed. With a grin, Lee grabbed a bottle of water that seemed to come out of nowhere and drank it whole. After he cleaned the whole room up, Lee had to use the bathroom. Quickly he's scrambled to the unlocked bathroom down the hall from Neji's room.

Lee quickly sat on the toilet and sighed. He ignored the little drops of water from the shower.

'A leak..I must turn it off later! You can not waste water' Thought Lee. Suddenly the shower curtain opened to reveal...Neji.

A very naked Neji who had just come from a shower. Lee quickly flushed the toilet and zipped up his jump suit.

"IM SORRY TO DISTURB YOU!" Lee screamed flustered, not realizing it's Neji.

"L-l-lee" Neji stuttered , horrified. Slowly, Lee lifted up his head to meet the white eyes of Neji.

Neji screamed.

Lee screamed.

"Ahh! Cover up! Cover up! Long! Long! Armpit hair! Armpit hair! AHH! ! Ah my eyes! MY YOUTHFUL EYES!" Lee screamed covering his eyes with his hands. Neji grabbed the shower curtains and covered up his ahem, man jewels.

"What the hell are you even doing here, Lee?" Neji shouted back, feeling a vain pop.

Suddenly Ten-Ten entered the bathroom.

"Neji..are you..?" Ten-Ten said in a happy voice but then paused mid-sentence. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "LOCK THE STUPID DOOR, IDIOTS!" She grabbed a paper fan and whacked them both of the head, leaving them to fall on the ground unconscious.

She smiled wickedly and walked out the room, desperately trying to forget the ahem, images.

* * *

**One thing learned: They all regretted going to the bathroom. They were ahem, scarred for life.**


End file.
